


Passion

by talesofakindredspirit



Category: Marvel
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Loki, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofakindredspirit/pseuds/talesofakindredspirit
Summary: Reader can’t sleep so she goes to Loki for some help and it leads to so much more than she could’ve imagined.





	Passion

(Y/N) lets out a long sigh, staring up at the ceiling, eyes wide with alertness despite the darkness surrounding her. The cool air from the vent above her gently blows on her face, working dutifully to cool down her warm body. The sheets beneath her crinkles as she flops over onto her other side, trying to get comfortable as she has been for the past few hours.

Huffing angrily, she throws her legs over the edge of the bed. Her bare feet touch the floor for a moment before she pulls them back up, letting out a small hiss of discomfort. She sets her feet back down on the ice cold floors, pushing herself off the bed. She walks past the rooms of her fellow teammates, a majority of them empty, everyone else away on missions. Everyone but her. Well, herself and a certain mischievous god.

She stops in front of his door, an idea arising inside her head and she raises up a small fist, knocking gently on the door. The soft taps of her knuckles against the door echoing down the empty hall. It flings open to reveal a disheveled Loki pointing a small dagger directly at her.

“Oh!” She squeaks in surprise, hastily stepping back away from the sharp object. 

“I’m deeply sorry, my dear, what is it I can help you with?” He asks her, realizing (Y/N) was the one that knocked, he lowers his knife with a small apology.

“I can’t sleep,” The words felt silly coming out of her mouth and she looks down, suddenly finding her feet extremely interesting. “Can I come in?”

He smirks, noticing the blush on her cheeks and opens the door wider. “Of course you can.” The blush grows darker and she steps into his room, walking over to his bed and gently lowering herself down, glancing around nervously. “Is there anything in particular you need from me, love?”

(Y/N) looks up at him, gaze trained intently on his long, raven locks. “Can I play with your hair?”

Loki does a visible double take at her words causing the blush on her cheeks to darken. “You want to... play with my hair...?” She slowly nods, fiddling with her hands, the nervousness flooding through her veins. 

Just as she’s about to stand and leave, he chuckles softly and sits down next to her. “Sure you can.”

She looks up in surprise but smiles widely, flopping back onto the mattress. She lets out a giddy laugh and pulls him down next to her, curling up against him.

Her hands hesitantly begin to play with his hair. Her fingers run through it, fingernails gently scraping against Loki’s scalp. He muffles a groan and looks down at (Y/N). She’s focused intently on braiding little parts of his long hair, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

She’s so focused, in fact, that (Y/N) doesn’t even notice Loki slowly hardening against her thigh. Loki tries to conceal the hard on hiding beneath his pants, trying not to show that her hands in his hair and her close proximity is turning him on greatly. The growing hard on in his pajama pants gets harder and harder to hide from her and Loki begins to panic, wracking through his brain to try and come up with a probable excuse to get her to leave before she notices his slight predicament.

On the brink of her touches becoming too much for him to handle and before he does something to her that he would regret, she pulls away.

“Thank you,” (Y/N) mumbles with a sweet smile, kissing Loki gently on the cheek. “I should try and get to sleep now, I won’t bother you any longer.” She clammers off the bed, walking towards the door. Loki lets out an almost inaudible growl, the air of innocence surrounding her causing the thin cord of restraint in him to snap. As (Y/N) opens the door, Loki rushes after her, slamming it shut. He grabs her by the waist and spins her around, pinning her against the door.

She lets out a soft yelp of surprise, looking up into Loki’s eyes, unable to pinpoint the emotions flashing through them, “What are… what are you doing?”  
Loki grabs her chin gently, tilting (Y/N)’s head to keep her locked on his intense gaze. “I love you.”

Her eyes widen considerably at the confession and her mouth gapes open, unable to process what he just told her. “You… You love me?”

A sudden flash of insecurity shines through the plethora of emotions in his eyes and he nods, loosening his hold on her slightly.

“I have loved you since the day you walked out of the elevator dancing to that strange Midgardian song you love so much. I love how I feel when I look into your eyes, I see the universe in them, nobody and nothing matters when we are together.”

Her eyes shine with tears at his sweet words an untameable smile gracing her lips, “I love you too.”

Loki smiles, leaning in and kissing her deeply, his hand on the back of her head keeping her in place. The mild dominance in the gesture had (Y/N) groaning against his lips. His tongue traces her lip and she lets him deepen the kiss, her hands finding his hips and slipping beneath his shirt. Her thumbs stroke over his sharp hip bones, loving the feeling of them. His lips were soft despite the aggression in his kiss, his teeth grazing against her bottom lip. (Y/N) felt his tongue swipe against it, and she parts her lips, meeting it with her own with a small whimper. His forehead rests against hers when he breaks away to catch his breath.

“And what you do to me by doing the most innocent things…” Loki presses forwards against her as his sentence trails off, her eyes widening as she feels his hard on pressing into her stomach. He leans down, teeth gently nipping at her earlobe. His breath hot against your neck, “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?”

Her cheeks flush the color of scarlet at his words and a pit of arousal pools in her stomach. Her thighs unconsciously press together at the sudden rush of arousal in her body and Loki notices, a mischievous smirk growing on his face.

His hands grip her waist tightly and he picks her up, crossing the floor and dropping her on the bed. (Y/N) feels her belly tighten as he stands over her, his eyes dark, his expression almost possessive. She pushes herself up the bed until she reaches the pillows, legs parting in invitation.

Loki lets out a growl at the sight and practically pounces on (Y/N), attaching his lips to hers roughly. She lets out a squeak of surprise as Loki’s cold hands travel up underneath her thin white t-shirt. When he discovers that she’s completely bare underneath, he lets out a pleased groan, gently ghosting his fingers over her nipples.

“Too many clothes,” he whispers huskily against (Y/N)’s lips.

A sudden green mist surrounds the two of you and a cold breeze flushes over her body. (Y/N) breaks away from the kiss for a moment, looking down to see her body completely bare beneath Loki’s. She looks up at Loki with wide eyes and reaches out to gently caress his now bare chest.

“No touching,” he growls, grabbing her wrists in one of his and forcing them down on the bed above her head. (Y/N) gasps softly as he conjures up a long silk rope, tying her hands together above her and then to the bed frame. She squirms in her bonds as Loki slowly begins kissing down her body. His lips attach themselves to her neck, sucking and biting harshly, leaving behind dark purple marks.

His lips leave her neck, traveling down and stopping at her breast, wrapping his mouth around her. He started sucking and nibbling on her nipple. She cries out, writhing in her restrains at the pleasure his mouth is bringing to her. Another moan escapes her lips as he starts kneading her other breast with his free hand, making her nipple harden as he slid his fingers on either side.

He smirks at her reaction and continues his descent, kissing down her stomach and below her navel. He pauses between her legs, pressing a soft kiss into her hip, his hands tracing small patterns on her thighs.

“Are you sure you want this, my love, I can stop whenever you want me to if you don’t feel comfortable?” Loki purrs, his voice thick with arousal.

She gives him a happy smile, her cheeks flushed and her body wanting, “Yes, please, just touch me.” (Y/N) begs, Loki felt his arousal grow as he witnessed how needy she was. 

“Then relax and let me take care of you, yeah?” (Y/N) listens and leans back as he spread her thighs further apart, her breath becoming ragged. Loki smirks and leans down, attaching his lips to her clit. His tongue runs up her folds and she sharply inhales. Her hips buck upward, her nails digging into her palms.

“Oh... oh… Loki.” She breathed. Loki moved away from her, his hand moving from her thigh to her hips. He pushes them down gently.

His hands keep her hips still as his lips moved between her legs again. He could feel her squirm a little again from beneath his hands and he held her tightly. Loki began to suck before he moved his tongue slowly down her folds again. (Y/N) sharply inhales, hips squirming under his hands.

“Oh my... my god Loki that… that feels so good.” She mewls, her words thick with arousal. A smirk forms on Loki’s lips, his hand squeezing hers. Loki rubbed his tongue against her and she let out a breath, her back arching off the sheets. Her mouth opens and she lets out a moan. It echoes in the quiet room and Loki practically growls at how good it sounds.

His tongue moves and he begins to suck a little harder than before, creating more suction. Her back arches more and she let out another whimper causing Loki’s arousal to heighten. He watches as her mouth opened and she began to let out breathy whimpers, one right after the other, unable to contain the pleasure she was receiving. “More… Loki please, I need more. Please fill me, love me, take me. I need you.” She cries out, her hips bucking against his mouth.  
Loki pulls away from her, licking her sweetness off his lips. “Don’t worry my love, I’m gonna fill you up so good.” He pushes himself up the bed, attaching his lips to hers. He wraps a hand around his cock before teasing her entrance with his tip. The sensation was enough to have (Y/N) whimpering on a silent plea. He let out a growl before plunging into her, tearing a loud moan from her throat.

“You’re so tight,” Loki whispers in her ear. He lets out a purr and her eyes roll back in her head as she takes more of him. “Good girl.”

Loki pauses for a few seconds to allow her to adjust before he began to thrust into her so fast she honestly saw stars, Loki unable to contain the beast inside him any longer. (Y/N)’s moans were being punched right out of her with each of Loki’s thrusts. She honestly felt no pain just pure animalistic pleasure. His thrusts were brutal and his teeth were latched onto her neck in a show of dominance. She moans in ecstasy as Loki’s nails dig into her hips.

“Gonna fill you up nice and round with my baby.” And if she wasn’t a trembling mess before, she was now. Her hips sought his quickly in a buck, his words turning her on like nothing else ever had.

Loki flips her over onto her stomach, pulling her up onto her knees and her hips closer to him, his cock sliding deeper into (Y/N). “That’s better.” His stomach ripples against her back and almost immediately she felt a rush of heat to her thighs.

“You take my cock so good, my queen, so good.” He growls out, tightening his grip on her and thrusting deep and hard inside her. He kisses her skin softly. “Ready sweetheart? Ready to be filled up and round with my baby? My baby in that very tummy you’re laying on?”

He snapped his hips up into her quickly, bucking and moving in an all too animalistic state. “You’re going to carry my baby and everyone is going to know who you belong to. You belong to me!” He went deep and harder now, wanting to hear those beautiful moans fall from her lips, “I’m going to be there, every step of the way watching you grow with my baby. Our baby.” His lips found her neck as he nestled his head in her shoulder, his large palms sprawling on her tummy, keeping her close to him.

Sweat dripped off them both as his lips parted, letting short breaths fall from them. (Y/N) whines and wriggles as his thrusts lost their rhythm and became quick, desperate jolts. “Come for me, sweetheart,” he whispered against her ear, his teeth teasing the shell of it. “Fucking come for me.”

The coil snaps in her and she came, electricity shooting through her body, and he draws his lips back to hers for a kiss. He follows her soon after as she clenches around him, groaning against her lips as he spilled himself inside her. He falls against her, his face pressed into the crook of her neck, his hands on her hips. He touches a gentle kiss to the side of her throat before rolling off her, and she clenches her thighs at the empty feeling between them.

Loki reaches up and unties her bonds, gently rubbing her red wrists. He turns her over onto her back and tugs her over to him. She curls into his side, letting his arm settle around her to rest his hand on her hip. She slides a leg over his, her hand settling on his chest and he covers it with his own.

She lets out a yawn and slowly drifts of to sleep, curled up into Loki’s side, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep. He smiles fondly down at her sleeping form, pushing some of the hair out of her flushed face. He tightened his grip on you slightly as he followed you into the land of dreams, smiling at how lucky he was to have someone like you.


End file.
